Lobo de Norte
Lobo de Norte (北の狼 Kita no Ōkami, Lit Translation, "Wolf of the North,") is the Noveno Espada Afilado, who's position is that of Sealed Combat Instructor, teaching Arrancars in particular, how to combat to their maximum potential in both their Sealed and Unsealed states. Appearance: Lobo is a practical, dignified wearing individual. He has a fit, pale complexioned body, a variety of different scars enamor his nearly unblemished skin on both his back and chest, his mask's remains cover the left side of his face showing a single, silver glowing eye. Like most of the Espada Afilado, he wears a Hakama white cloak, with a black sash holding his black sheathed Zanpakuto on his right hip and wearing black socks donning his white sandals. His white cloak has a collar reminiscent from that of the kind Sosuke Aizen wore during his Winter War. His own custom-made look was that of a white 'seaman' cap leaning up to the right side of his head and a black piece of cloth acting as a eyepatch over his right eye and cheek. Personality: Perhaps the most gentleman-like of the Espada Afilado, Lobo carries himself with poise and grace, treating all of his compatriots as equals in their own sense of Hollowity, respecting their views as individualistic, only detesting those who've stooped down to that of sheer bloodlust or rage, finding only those of that level only good for battle and strategy but nothing more. His views on the Soul Society he finds them flawed, often corrupt, with those who carry out the laws of the Soul King to his subjects often to be not as lawful or completely pure. The laws within Empresa he finds to be more to his liking, due to mostly it being monitored to that of it being regulated by Hollows themselves. In combat, he fights people in the most straightforward, duelist manner, always giving them a fair chance to strike first, especially if he likes or respects them. If he doesn't like them, he'll give them the illusion of a fair chance, but switches tactics to fight as viciously and mercilessly as possible, only leaving them alive to further add insult to injury, unless ordered otherwise. He despises the Ahijados, finding them to be nothing more than radical cultists seeking nothing but utter oblivion for the rest of the Natural Order of things, often going out of his way to kill them on sight, his excuse would be, "They're in my line of vision and I intended to wipe them off of it so I can see clearly again." He has a destment similar agreeing on Genjo's about Herrera, seeing him nothing more than a power-hungry wannabe-king of Hueco Mundo, something that he'll never understand him why he wouldn't want to create a unified kingdom under the banner of Hueco Mundo's Espada Afilado. History: Not much is known during Lobo's early years. Only thing verily known about Lobo is that he was among the first 'original' Arrancars, having attained the form through an act of more curiosity than desperation, having no real comprehension of goals or morals at the time. After attaining the powers of an Arrancar, he wandered around, at first gathering those willing enough to follow him to find their true purpose and to train them to their height of perfection and combat skills. Always at odds with those under Barragan's rule, he tried to keep out of his way for as much as he loathed him, he knew his power through both his forces and individual strength overcame his own. It wasn't until Aizen came to Hueco Mundo that he was offered the choice of gaining greater strength, due to his intrigue of finding a natural Arrancar within the Hollow world. Lobo had no desire for power at the time, and at first, declined, but after seeing his own subordinates and comrades die from skirmishes with the Ahijados, he vowed to destroy them all, and eventually joiend with Aizen's army. During those years, he briefly interacted with the first generation Espada, finding himself of the upper class of Numeros to enjoy that particular benefit. One of which was that of a rebellious, if not idealistic Espada, Herrera Treskow. He briefly engaged with him in conversation, finding him to be different than the other Espada, but after a few years, he began to see him no more than a bloodthirsty and single-hollow minded being, not wanting anything to do with universal Hollows. Though after his failed attempt on Aizen's life and his disappearance, as well as other mysterious fates of the first generation Espada, he also began to wonder about the fate of those who traveled under a banner of a Soul Reaper. After considering this for some time, he was approached by a Vasto Lorde Arrancar, one of natural origin at that, calling himself Genjo Diablo a former peer of Herrera's. He convinced him to come with him for a time, and travel to find a new better way to unify Hueco Mundo. It was then, shortly after Aizen's Army fell and nearly all of its forces decimated by an invasion of Soul Reapers from the 13 Court Guard Squads, come to kill the traitor Aizen. Years after that, Lobo along with Genjo were offered positions as Espada Afilado, in a new, self-proclaimed Primera seeking to unify Hueco Mundo under one banner, in a civilized cultured manner. This naturally intrigued Lobo and he swore allegience to her, finding her to be a respectable if not powerful Hollow to serve rather than the fool Barragan so many centuries ago. After assuming the rank of Novena, he happily took up the position of tutoring Hollows, Arrancars specifically, to train and hone their strength in their sealed forms as well as their Ressurected Forms. Synopsis: 'The Children of Izanami' *Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato (debut) *Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición *Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación (mentioned) 'The War of Four' *The War of Four: Courts and Circles (mentioned) *The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals Powers/Abilities: Large Spiritual Energy: Being a Espada Afilado, he boasts a great quantity of Spiritual Energy, capable of easily matching that of a experienced Captain's Spiritual energy. His own Spiritual Pressure is said to have an environmental affect, actually able to freeze the air around him as well as freeze things he touches when bathed in his Spiritual pale blue aura. Zanjutsu Master: One of the most profound skills of Lobo's, his ability to fight toe to toe with nearly any of the Espada members on equal footing is that of his swordsmanship. Having many centuries to hone and perfect his swordsmanship combat, he's even been known to study off techniques that no Arrancar or Soul Reaper has developed due to his unique plethora of swordsmanship styles. Iaido: The ability to draw one's sword, strike at one's enemy, flick the blood off the blade and sheathe the sword back in one's sheathe. This technique allows himself both in mid-combat or prone stance to release violent releases of Spiritual energy, high-speed attacks releasing a follow-up supersonic blade afterwards, and counering that of even high-speed energy techniques such as Balas or rapid-firing Ceros. Mil Axiales Combinado ''(一千スラストセット''Ichi sen surasutosetto, Lit Translation, "One Thousand Thrust Combo,"): This abilities by putting one self in a martial art 'cat stance' then proceeding to thrust one's blade at a almost indescribable pace at his opponent at nearly all directions in front of him, making only those of high reflexes and speed able to counter or dodge the technique. Empuñadura Pinchazo (柄頭のジャブTsukagashira no jabu, Lit Translation, "Pommel Jab,"): This technique is a simple, yet practical technique where one uses the pommel of one's sword to strike the target in question. Whether its simply used to incapacitate or deal heavy damage against an enemy, the latter can have a aura of Spiritual Energy used as a extra-kick and thrust the intended target at a great distance as well as damage them internally if they're able to bypass any natural defenses, such as Hierro or strong Spiritual Energy exuded to block solid objects. Roza Silencioso (無音スラッシュMuon surasshu, Lit Translation, "Soundless Slash,"): By assuming the stance where one is either holding the blade with one hand on either side with the back of the blade hugging close to the wielder's body, the user then initiates Sonido at the same instant they slash, timing their attack in sync with the 'arrival' of their body, the sword moving at such high-speeds would take a high amount of Spiritual Sensory or a high-grade Pesquisa to dodge. La Guillotina Ejercicio (ギロチンストライクGirochinsutoraiku, Lit Translation, "Guillotine Strike,"): This is a technique based on sheer strength and/or release of Spiritual Energy. The practitioner takes the sword with both hands, raising it above one's head. This move can be used while in motion or stationary, while swinging it downwards it releases an enormous amount of power and/or Spiritual energy with the slice, making it a strong attack that few can counter or force back. Hakuda Master: The art of using one's body as a weapon in a variety of martial artist techniques or movements. Lobo has mastered this to a high degree, able to move at high speeds and launch powerful rapid strikes and counter attacks towards his opponents, learning and creating a few of his own specially derived hand-to-hand techniques that employ effective damage. Sonido 'Specialist': Though not nearly as skilled or masterful in the employment as higher ranked Espada Afilado, Lobo boasts high amount of versatility and speed within using this fast-movement technique. Able to move within two distances within almost a blink of an eye, Lobo displayed incredible skill in using this technique, despite the few amount of times he allowed to use it during his fight with Rukia Kuchiki. Pesquisa: Lobo uses this technique by employing his Zanpakuto to send subtle vibrations when making contact with his target, that it sends back through his said weapon into his body. Like human sailors dropping a weight to measure fathoms, by making contact with an enemy's Zanpakuto and their body, his blade gives him precise readings of a being's Spiritual Power. Using this, he was able to easily deduce Rukia Kuchiki 's Spiritual Power as well as her having the knowledge and power of Bankai dwelling within her. Keen Awareness/High Intelligence: Being a practical and observant Arrancar, Lobo can see subtleties other Arracnars even those who are his peers cannot. He can nearly read individuals like a book, their 'surface' of thoughts they're thinking of, and can even tell by the stance they carry a good guess of what's troubling them or their life story. He's been able to teach himself and learn a great many techniques in combat as well as overcome and exploit the secrets and weaknesses of other opponents or allies, allowing him to be nearly as intelligent as his peer Genjo, finding out the basic elements and principles of powers and techniques to be key to all powers of all Soul Reapers and Hollows, Arrancar or not. High Endurance: Capable of withstanding punishment and go on battle despite pain or injury, his reputation as a '3-day swordsman' tells of his willingness to keep fighting even on the verge of death or collapsing. High Physical Strength: Due to his own phsyical honing to perfection of both Zanjutsu and Hakuda, he has developed a large amount of physical strength, able to slice through large pillars that make up Las Noches with little effort, and smash through walls with a simple kick or backhanding punch. Daily Regeneration: Over a long period, Lobo is able to renerate loss limbs, blood, skin, any number of things on his body if given a 24 hour period. This ability is enhanced to a near 5 minute period during his unsealed form, though it takes more out of him to cut the time lag involved. Equipment: Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): A cube shaped device once used by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez against Ulquiorra Cifer, is used mainly in practical senses to punish Fraccion by their leaders, banishing them forever within a dimenison that's nearly impossible to escape. For Espada, those of high Spiritual Energy and skill, are able to be held for a good few hours within it before escaping, as seen with a high-level Espada being trapped and escaping in that such amount of time. Zanpakutō: Fenrir (フェンリル''Fenriru''): Fenrir's sealed form is a katana ''of 4 feet blade length and half a foot length for the hilt. Its hilt has dark blue threading with black tuffs of furr hanging from it, its square tsuba with carvings of a wolf chasing its tail in the form of a screaming human. 'Resurrección '''Form: When using the command phrase, "Howl in the Frozen Wastes," Lobo bears an entirely different appearance. He dons what appears to be tuffs of black fur that is interweaved with obsidian armor, with a pair of forearm claw-blades with black gaunts with armored claws over them as well. His chest has magnificently crafted appearance of black metal with black fur interweaved in between each of the crevices, going for the same as his back. Going down to his legs, he has a set of black fur around his waist with a black metalic cuirass, leading down to thigh and shin armor that also had tuffs of black fur around it, leading down to menacing fur-laced metalic boots. He has twin black fur pauldrons that portrudes two spikes moving at a 90 degree angle from the sides. For his face, he bears no semblence of a Hollow mask, but has a more bestial pair of eyes with red eyes with slit irises, wearing a fur-laced cowl with a pair of wolf-like ears. Trivia/Behind the Scenes: Under construction... Quote(s): Under construction...